Promises, Promises
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Ritsu and Mio head out to go meet up with the other club member for a day out but not before making a promise to bring Mio back home. Not everything goes as planned and things happen, But a promise is a promise right? But just How far would the Drummer go to keep that promise? So when push comes to shove, Would she willingly throw her life away for the Bassist?
1. Chapter 1 Day out!

Welp, I guess i'll start something else since i dont have any ideas on how to continue the other story (Hehehe, sorry!) but i will update it soon though

**Note:**

Meant For those who even read my stories (Tehehe)

**End note:**

Welp lets get started

**p.s**

i dont own K-on

* * *

We all know how love works, love makes you stupid, crazy and sometimes even happy. But most of all, Love is also complicated, Love is like a game of chance sometimes you get a chance with the person you love and sometime you get shot shot down and heart broken. But it all comes down to taking chances and risks to be with that special someone. However love also has its own rules, Lines that should never be crossed, there could not be love between two people of the same gender. But the golden rule, Don't fall for the person you hold dearest.

_These rules could be broken, But only when love is real._

It was a day like any other, in the morning the birds sang, the sun's rays were bright and not a cloud in the sky, just a big blue empty sky over the people's heads. "Hey Mio ya ready yet?, your taking forever" A certain impatient amber eyed girl complained to her childhood friend who was getting ready for a weekend day out.

"Be patient Ritsu!" A stormy grey eyed girl yelled back to the girl waiting outside her room.

"Awwwww, Miooooo, your killing me he-"

"Oh, be quiet Ritsu and stop whining already your giving me a headache" Mio said standing by the door to her room.

"Woah, Mio you look nice" Ritsu said with a slight blush, A blush that Mio noticed

'Is Ritsu blushing?!' Mio mentally thought.

Mio blushed as well and looked away "thanks Ritsu" and with that Mio took Ritsu by the hand "C'mon baka we gotta go meet up with the other girls" Mio led Ritsu down the stairs

"oh Mio honey where are you and Ricchan going?" Mrs. Akiyama questioned the girls.

"Uhh,we're going to meet up with some friends is that okay mom" Mio asked her mother with pleading eyes, "well-"

"please mom, Ritsu's going with me" Mio said as she gave Ritsu's hand a light tug, looked at Ritsu

"uhh-huh, Dont worry Akiyama-san i'll bring Mio back home safe and sound" Ritsu said with her trade mark grin.

Mio's mother reluctantly nodded an agreed, "well ok i guess, but please dont come back to late ok and be careful, i've been hearing about people getting attacked"

Mio shivered a bit but quickly shook it off "Mom dont worry ok i'll be back around 10 pm bye, love you mom"

"Bye honey, bye Ricchan and dont forget what you said."

"Yeah, dont worry Akiyama-san." Ritsu paused then said 4 final words before leaving with Mio, 4 words that gave Mio and Mio's mother comfort

"Safe and Sound, Promise"

The meaning of these 4 words would soon be tested. As well as Ritsu's will to keep that very promise. How far would Ritsu go?

* * *

Alright, alright i know i this was short but dont worry (who ever reads this) i'll make the next chapter longer, way longer.  
well thats it, till next time, bye! :)

P.s

I'll try to update my other story soon


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight!

Note:

I decided to edit this- well im actually going to edit all my stories so yeah

End Note.

* * *

**(7:00pm)**

"Ritsu?" Mio said in a whispered tone.

"what is it Mio?" The amber eyed girl questioned her childhood friend.

"Did you hear what my mom said Ritsu, about-"

"(sigh) People getting attacked, yeah, yeah i know, hehe dont worry Mio nothing's going to happen ok" Ritsu said trying not to worry her scaredy cat of a friend

'_I,ll protect you no matter what Mio_'. Ritsu's words were comforting to Mio and Mio figured she truly had nothing to worry about, she figured that as long as Ritsu was by her side she would be okay, today and always.

Mio smiled and took hold of Ritsu's hand

"Thank you Ritsu" Mio said sincerely to her Drummer friend.

"uh, for what exactly?" The Drummer looked at the Bassist with a soft gaze.

" For comforting me Baka (sigh) and for alway being around" The Bassist smiled sweetly and innocently, a smile so sweet and innocent it made Ritsu blush a bit.

"(gulp) Mmhmm!" Ritsu Nodded and looked ahead '_Im such an idiot for falling for my best friend, Its not like she'll ever feel that way for me_' Ritsu thought sadly and with out thinking she held Mio's hand tightly. The Raven haired beauty noticed this and spoke

"Ritsu wh-"_  
_

"Mio-Chan!, Ricchan!" Mio quickly turned around '_Its yui and the others, (sigh) I'll talk to Ritsu later_' Mio thought to herself.

"Ah, Hey guys" Ritsu greeted everyone with a big grin. "Captain!" the air headed girl yelled out as she saluted Ritsu "Private Yui!" Ritsu saluted back. As for the Group, they all laughed.

" so where to guys" A blonde haired girl said. "Hows about we go eat first and we decide after that, what do you think Mugi-san" a girl that resembled a certain Air headed girl in their group.

"i think thats a good idea Ui, and please dont be too formal, just Mugi is fine." Mugi smiled warmly

"O-ok, Mugi, So Yui-chan what about you and the others" Ui asked her older sibling (Yui)

"sure we all agree"

and with that the group of girls went to the closest Cafe to eat.

* * *

**After eating (8:30pm)**

"Alrighty then!" said an Energetic amber eyed girl in agreement

Mugi Giggled "so its decided"

"yup we're going to the new Amusement park!" Yui said happily as she hugged her little kitten like Kouhai.

"S-senpai let go!" The kitten like girl squirmed in the hug. "Awww, Azunyan!" Yui pouted as she let her Kouhai go.

"Hehehe, poor Azusa" Ritsu chuckled a bit at the sight of Yui letting Azusa go. Mio nodded and smiled in agreement.

Mugi and Jun smiled too. " alright, alright, lets get going guys we're wasting our fun time"

"Captain Ricchan is right, lets go Azunyan!" with that said Yui whisked Azusa away and ran toward the amusement park.

"Wow, she totally left us!" Ritsu said, "Theres no way im letting her get there first!" Ritsu then grabbed Mio's hand and whisked her away too.

"ah, i guess that leaves us huh?" Mugi said to her two Kouhai's. "Yup" "it seems that way" Mugi smiled " Well lets take our time"

* * *

**At the Amusement park (9:00pm)**

"Aww!, Yui and Azusa beat us here!." Ritsu said pouting at the sight of Yui and Azusa eating cotton candy.

"B-Baka!, This wasnt a race!" Mio said in an angry tone. "Ahh, Oh C'mon Mio dont be such a party pooper, if you keep that up you'll grow barnicles in you ha-"

"(smack!)" Mio quickly brought her hand down on Ritsu's head

"O-owww!, are you planning to make me stupider!" Ritsu said as she held her head in pain.

Mio turned away from Ritsu "(Humph!), I dont think its possible to make you stupider, you've already hit that limit" Mio Then stormed off leaving Ritsu to nurse her head

"Ouch, that was harsh Huh Senpai?" Jun said to Ritsu

"What ever! Do what you want Mio,(inhale) I DONT CARE!" Ritsu said the last part loudly and then stormed off in a different direction.

"Yui- senpai?" Azusa looked at Yui with concern.

"Looks like those arent doing so good Huh?, (sigh) Lets talk to Ricchan First and then we find Mio-Chan, ok?" Azusa nodded and as the two girls were getting ready to talk to Ritsu, Mugi and Ui Turned up.

" Hey guys what happend to Mio, We just saw her storm off." Mugi and Ui questioned Yui and Azusa

"Uhh, well Ritsu and Mio had an argument" Yui said seriously.

Mugi looked worried and so did Ui. "(sigh) Those two, we should split up and find them before it gets any later and darker." Mugi said.

and with that, the girls split up and started to look for Ritsu and Mio.

* * *

**Mio (9:15pm)**

'_That stupid idiot, she always makes me mad!'_ Mio thought with a frown

'_But she's always been there to protect you and comfort you, something no one else has been able to do_' A voice in Mio's head spoke.

Mio stopped in her tracks "Thats Right" she said sadly, " maybe i just over reacted" Mio looked up and saw that it was already getting darker Mio then looked forward "where am i?" she look around and realized that she basically walked outside of the amusement park and into a wooded area. " oh no im lost" The bassist felt the fear start to build inside of her.

"Oh no" Mio said to herself once more and just as she was going to reach into her pocket to get her cell phone she heard the sound of leafs crunching from behind her, The bassist stood still and froze on the spot, Then the voice in her head spoke once more '_Run_' Mio suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and just as she was going to make a run for it a hand took a hold of Her wrist And forcefully turned her around "Where do you think you'r going girl, stick around and have some fun with us" _  
_

"Yeah" another man's voice said.

Mio became frightened but tried to keep calm " uhh, I'd love to but i kinda have to go and catch up with some of my friends sorry." Mio said in a sweet voice.

the man gripped Mio's wrist tighter "oh Really, i think your friends can wait, dont you agree" the man then forced Mio to the ground

"(thud!)"

"STOP!, SOME ONE HEL-!" The man Quickly covered Mio's mouth with his hand " Shut up!, BITCH!"

"oh c'mon girl just dont stuggle and we wont have to hurt you ok, and look at the good side of this, atleast we're good lookin" the other man said trying to persuade Mio not to struggle against them.

then the man that had Mio pinned to the floor smirked "true, now get ready girl, hey Kisuke hold her down for me" the man by thee name of Kisuke took hold of Mio's arms.

Mio squirmed a bit and then began to kick the man that was starting to unzip his pants "(Tsk) stay still!"

Mio turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to spill from her eyes, at that moment all she could think of was '_Ritsu_' Mio kept repeating the name of her childhood friend as she began to feel the man begin to lift her skirt

'_Ritsu, now i'll never get to tell her_'

* * *

**Ritsu (9:15pm) **

As Ritsu was walking she suddenly came to a stop when she felt a sick feeling begin to set in. '_wh-what is this sick feeling im getting'_ Ritsu then began to panick when she realized '_oh no, please no, it has to be about Mio, she's in danger_' Ritsu thought and then she frantically started running around and as she was running around a trail toward a wooded area got her attention and she came to a halt '_there?!, I'll go check there a-_'

"Ricchan there you are we were looking for you and Mio an-"

"Mio's in trouble go and get help!" Ritsu said in a panicked tone.

" what!?, what happend-" Yui and Azusa were now alarmed

"What do you mean Senpai's in trouble?" Azusa sounded panicked.

" just go and get help already, we're wasting precious time here!, i'll go and find her!" Ritsu then left The two girls.

Azusa and yui then ran off in search of the police men that were around to keep people in order, and word quickly spread from there. Ritsu ran an ran as far as her legs can carry her, Ritsu felt sick she just knew Mio was in danger and she knew it was something serious, she just felt it and she knew that it was starting to get later, Ritsu looked at her watch that was on her writs it read "(9:22)"

"Damn it!, i have to find her!" Ritsu said to herself and as she said that she remembered her promise to Mio's mother, the promise to keep Mio safe

"_Safe and sound, promise"_

* * *

**Mrs. Akiyama**

"I dont feel so good Tomio" Mrs. Akiyama said to her husband.

"Hmm?, whats wrong Yume?" Tomio questioned his wife.

"somethings really wrong Tomio, something bads going to happen, i can feel it in my gut." Yume looked at Tomio in a worried/serious way. Tomio didnt want to admit it but he could feel it too, His little girl is in danger.

"i-i know, i could feel it too honey, but theres nothing we could do at this point, we dont even know where she is.

" and with that he got up from the table in the kitchen and walked toward his wife who has already began to cry

'_All we could do now is hope Ritsu can Take care of Mio'_

* * *

**Everyone **

"(thud)"

"urgh, dam-"

" stay still bitch, what dont you understand!" a rough voice cut Ritsu off '_what!?, Mio!_' and what Ritsu saw made her blood boil '_Those Sons Of Bitches!_' and as soon as she saw one of the men flip Mio's skirt she charged in at full force with only on thought '_Mio!_'._  
_

"wow, you look really nice kid, hehe, get ready-"

"UUOOFF!?"

"(THUD!)" Ritsu had charged toward the man that was holding Mio down and with all her strength pushed the man off Mio and into the 'would be rapist'.

The two men were on the ground groaning in pain from the attack.

"(Huff) (Huff), GRRR!, YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" Ritsu yelled out as she picked her childhood friend from the ground

"Mio here, get out of here" Ritsu took her sweat shirt off and gave it to Mio, seeing as The men had ripped her shirt open to expose her chest Mio took the shirt and put it on, " Ritsu lets- Watch out!" Mio practically yelled.

"Did you guys hear that!" Mugi said out loud

"Oh no, Captain!" Yui yelled out and the two officers that they brought along began to pick up their pace "Its obvious we're close to them, lets speed up!" and with that they all began to run torward the sounds of a stuggle.

"URGHHH!, GACCCK!"  
Ritsu hit the ground hard and then the man began to pick her up in an attempt to throw her into pile of mud, but he fail as they both fell into the mud. Ritsu took hold of a rock and quickly brought to the guy's head, which knocked the guy out cold and just as Ritsu was getting up the other man charged at her and dropped her hard

"UNNGHH! (COUGH!)" Ritsu was now bleeding from her mouth.

Mio looked on to the two that were stuggling on the muddy ground '_Safe and Sound, Promise'  
_Mio's eyes began to fill with tears as she saw Ritsu getting a beating

"(sob), Damn it!" Mio then ran to the two fight and pushed the man off of a battered Ritsu "(Guff) GAACKK!" Blood was spilling from Ritsu's mouth and nose as well as her head. "RITSU!"

"Damn (pant) Bitch, You got some hands there (pant)" the man was bleeding from one eye and it seemed he had a broken nose too.

Ritsu got up "FUCK YOU!" she said in a rage. the man chuckled

"wow you sure are angry (cough) hehehe" the man got up "Boy and i really wanted to fuck you girl, but i have no other choice but to kill you two"

"URRRR!" Ritsu then charged at the man without thinking, A mistake that will cost her. "RITSU NO!" And just like that.

"(THUD!)"

"hehe Bitch"

"Nuuhhh?" Ritsu felt a sharp pain in the stomach area she winced and the she looked down to her stomach area and saw the knife, she then felt blood come up and as she opened her mouth blood, alot of blood came out

"Gahh-(groan) (cough)" Ritsu instantly fell forward and began to shake uncontrollably.

"HAHA, one down, one to go" The man pushed Ritsu's motionless body off of him and got up and look at a horrified Mio. the man followed Mio's eyes and realized she was looking at the large amount of blood that was on his clothing "Tsk, that girlfriend of yours messed up my clothes, (sigh) she really was a struggle that one, she really cared about you but thats what costed her, her life. Poor thing"

Mio kept her eyes on Ritsu's motionless body '_N-no, Ritsu...Why did you...Why did you throw your life away for me, Even after what i said to you...you still_' Mio fell to her hands and knees

"(sob), its all my fault" Mio said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"tsk, oh shut up you'll be seeing her soon, so save your words" and finally as the man was starting to walk toward Mio a voice shouted out

"FREEZE!, HANDS IN THE AIR AND DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

Two officers and the rest of the girls had come just in time to save Mio, but sadly the same could not be said for Ritsu. the two police men quickly cuffed the two men and went to attend to the Muddy, battered and bloody motionless body that was face down on the floor

" Oh God, we're going to need a medic!" one officer said to the other

"alright, i'll go and get them!" another said

"girls we have to go, each of your parents will be called" the officer then lead all the girls back all but one.

* * *

**amusement park office**** (11:39pm)**

"what was that girl's name" the officer asked Mio, but Mio was distraught and unresponsive as she sat in the chair motionlessly

"MIO!" Mio's parents walked into the office

" Mio honey are you okay?" Mio's father asked Mio but just like before they walked in, she stood silent and motionless.

" Mio?" Mio's mother knelt infront of her and looked into Mio's eyes and saw that they dull and lifeless " Mio, what happend!".

"Miss i suggest you let her be she's been through enough

"please come with me" the officer said and led Her parents out.

* * *

**(1:55AM)**

They had left the Amusement park at this point, everyones parents came to pick them up and Mio and her parents were heading to the hospital. The ride was long and silent, No one spoke.

* * *

**(2:20pm) In the hospital**

"Mio-chan!" Yui said out loud as she ran toward her and gave her a tight hug, Mio felt her knees buck and give away as she began to cry into Yui's chest, everyone then followed and began to cry aswell. Just knowing that the drummer might not have made it really pained them and they all gathered into a group hug

"Ritsu!, Its all my fault!" Mio's voice spoke in agony

"No its not Mio-chan!, Ritsu wouldnt want you to blame your self (sob) its not your fault"

as for the parents they decided to let there kids be

"Excuse me is there an adult i can talk to" a docter spoke out and everyones attention turned to him. Mr and Mrs Akiyama stepped forward "yes" they both spoke in unison "ok please come with me"  
.

.

.

.

.

"Alright lets just get to the point, She's alive but she's also lost about 3 pints of blood and the average body is made of a total of 8 pints so right now her body is in a state of shock and she's also unconscious so she'll have to spend the rest of the week here so she can recover properly, and theres also the possibility of a concussion ...we also need an adult to fill out these papers"

"(sigh)i'll sign and Sure, thats fine" Mr. Akiyama said

"alright, also, she has a broke arm so dont be surprised the next time you come and see her" and with that Mr. Akiyama signed the papers.

* * *

**(4:05am) lobby**

The two walked back to the lobby were the girls were still waiting for news

"(sigh), She'll be alright, she's just going to need to spend the rest of the week here" Tomio said in a relieved tone and just like that Everyone sighed in relief and they all felt a huge weight lifted from their shoulders

"thank god Ricchans going to be fine" Yui said as she felt Azusa hug her tighter.  
Mugi's smile came back to her face, Ui and Jun both smiled at each other and as for Mio, she finally let sleep take her.

'_thank god'_

* * *

A/N:

I know im slow at updating but hey atleast i try right?, Well anyways About the updates

All my stories will end before the new year so dont worry, i wont drop any of them

End Note.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Avoiding Ritsu?

Update! yay, hehehe welp hope it's worth read, sorry for the long delay lol

* * *

Oh and i'll update with the final chapter when i can (i'll try not to take long)

* * *

The days past by pretty quick until the hospital released Ritsu to her parents who finally came back from a trip.

"Ricchan!" A cheerful voice said

"Y-Yui" Ritsu greeted the girl a bit shaken

"Yui-senpai, calm down" A kitten like Kohai said to her Senpai who began to pout

Mio and Mugi just smiled at the sight of them all bickering.

"It's good to have Ricchan around again" Mugi said as she looked at Mio

Mio nodded but something in her chest made her feel strange when ever she would see her Childhood friend.

'Why do i feel this way?' Mio thought to herself as she brought her hand up and placed it on her chest and she felt herself blush.

Mio then looked over to her childhood friend and saw the band aids on Ritsu's face and then cast that Ritsu's left arm had.

'It's my fault, if i wouldn't have overreacted none of this would have happened.' The Bassist thought sadly.

Ritsu and Yui began to bicker with Azusa about some things that didn't exactly make sense but at this point anything would work to try and forget the experience they all had that night Ritsu was nearly killed by a couple of would be rapists.

Mugi giggled as she listened to what Yui and Ritsu were saying "(giggle) Oh you two"

Yui and Ritsu turned to Mugi and they both spoke in sync "What?"

Mugi waved her hand, "Oh it's nothing anyways, hows about we all go to a cafe, i'll pay" Mugi said

Yui jumped, "A Cake Cafe!"

"Senpai, you'll fat get if you keep eating junk food" Azusa said with a frown

Yui began to pout, "No way, i'll stay skinny forever" Yui declared

The Group bursted out laughing

Ritsu was laughing and she turned away and came face to face with Mio.

Amber bronze met Steel grey.

"Uh Hey Mi-" Ritsu was about to greet Mio but was quickly ignored.

"(mumble)" Mio Mumbled something and quickly left Ritsu's side and went to stand on the opposite side.

_Mio was trying to avoid Ritsu, But why? Had Ritsu done something wrong? Why was Mio being cold towards her?_

'Wha?'

Ritsu's eye's that were brimming with happiness quickly became dull and saddened.

"Uhhh I can't go" Ritsu suddenly announced to the group.

Mugi looked at The Drummer but she was met with Her back and a waving hand.

"Wait Ricchan!?" But it was to late, the Drummer left already and with that, The mood quickly went from happy to sad.

"Awww i really wanted Ricchan to come along, That was the point of this." Yui said sadly as her eyes began to display the sadness it had when Ritsu was still in the hospital.

"Senpai?" Azusa said as she noticed the Switch of mood in her normally goofy Senpai.

Nobody else saw the little encounter Ritsu and Mio had, or so it was thought...

'What's going on? Mio, why would you?' Mugi looked at Mio who only looked down.

"C'mon Senpai, we're going to my place. um you guys wanna come too?" The groups Kohai questioned her other Senpais.

"I should get home but thanks for the invite Azusa" Mio waved to the three remaining girls and left.

Mugi nodded "thank you Azusa but i should do some stuff too" Mugi bowed and waved a good bye and left.

Azusa sighed and took hold of Yui's hand, Azusa blushed but kept herself together "c'mon Yui-Senpai"

Yui Smiled a bit and held Azusa's hand with care.

* * *

Mio frowned, 'I-I just couldn't find it in me to talk to her'

Mio stopped in her tracks when she saw a playground 'This is where i met Ritsu' Mio thought to herself

The Bassist walked up to a bench where she took a seat and observed the swings the slide, everything around her.

"It's all my fau-(sob)" Mio couldn't hold it any longer and she began to let the tears she's been holding when ever she would see her childhood friend. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

Unknown to the Bassist, The Pianist Followed her.

Ocean blue eyes observed The steel grey eyed girl as she cried.

"She feels guilty because of what happened to Ritsu." Mugi Sighed as she finally knew where this was going and so she stood up from where she was hidind and walked over to the bench where Mio was now currently and openly crying.

Quietly Mugi walked over and sat down, 'Mio-chan hasn't noticed me yet' And with that she decided to let Mio know she was there.

"Don't blame your self Mio-chan" Mugi said softly.

Mio looked up in surprise, "M-Mugi?"

Mio sniffled and began to try and wipe her tears but Mugi quickly caught her hands.

"It's not good to keep bottling up what your feeling Mio-chan, If you keep bottling it up you'll reach a boiling point faster and that would be worse."

Mio sniffled more as she tried to hold back an up coming break down

"It's okay Mio-chan-"

_"-Let It All Out"_

And that's just what Mio did and boy did it take a whole lot...

* * *

"Hey Sis!" A male voice greeted the Brunette as she got home.

Ritsu released a Breath she didn't even know she was holding. "H-Hey Satoshi" Ritsu said as she looked down.

"Hey so how uh hows you body doing?" Satoshi asked His sister

"I'm doing better but i've seen better days" Ritsu answered and then she made her way up the stairs and went to her room without saying anything else to her brother.

Satoshi just watched his sister leave and then he went out.

Ritsu Flopped on top of her bed and stared at the ceiling 'Why is Mio Ignoring me now, did i do something without knowing or something?'

Ritsu shut her eyes, she felt tired and emotionally drained so she decided to let sleep take her.

* * *

Yeah here's an update hehehe, well i hope you guys who read liked it an all.

Oh and next chapter is the final chapter.

Reviews are always welcomed

Till Next Time, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Finally, Part 1

Here it is guys, Part of the final chappie!

Hehehe, i'm evil right. splitting the final chappie in to two and all.

Hehehe welp thanks for reading along if you did and all.

Hope Y'all like this.

* * *

_"Oh Mio-chan, it's not your fault"_

"yes it is, If i wouldn't have had overreacted when i did, Ritsu wouldn't have gotten hurt"

Mio was blaming herself for what happened to Ritsu, Mio looked shook up, sad and gloomy and Mugi wanted to help out as much as she could so did.

"Mio-chan, It was nobodies fault-"

"It was mine!"

'Jeez Mio-chan, and here i thought Ricchan was the only dense one around', Mugi nodded in disagreement. "Baka"

"Huh?", Mio looked at Mugi questioningly and confused, 'S-She just called me a baka'. "Excuse me?"

In all her years of being alive, no one has ever called her a "Baka" Or atleast said it to her in such a serious tone.

"Your so Dense, Mio-chan"

"what do you mean?" Mio said now paying full attention to the Pianist.

"Ricchan protected you, (sigh) You blame yourself for what happened to her but truth is, she did that to herself to protect you. Ricchan did what any loyal person would do for someone they cared for deeply." Mugi paused and looked at Mio for a bit.

'But it's still my fault, if i wouldn't have acted out and left, Ritsu wouldn't have gotten hurt'

Mugi then continued, "Ritsu had the option of running away to seek help but she didn't, she stood by and fought"

Mio didn't know what to say or just how to respond

Mugi sighed once again 'Guess it's time to break the ice'

_"Ritsu was willing to throw her life away for you, Mio..._

_...Ritsu's Steadfast loyalty to Protecting you..._

_...Now that Ritsu's up and about, she really doesn't care that she was wounded..._

_...Her first and last thoughts are you, Mio...She always put you ahead of her..._

_...She Truly Loves You, Mio-chan"_

* * *

"Satoshi?", A certain Brunette called out to her younger brother.

She walked down the stairs that led to the living room and searched for her brother.

"Damn, he left"

She walked to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge

**I'm at a friends house, sorry sis**

**I got bored of being in the house**

**but i'll make it up to you.**

** Your little Bro, Satoshi**

**P.S **

**I ordered some food when you were sleeping and i left you some, it's in the fridge.**

"That little squirt"

The Amber eyed girl opened the fridge and found the food he wrote on the note about.

"Uh-Huh, He got my favorite"

The Drummer took the food and heated it up in the microwave and then she took the food to the table and began to eat.

"The is really goo-"

"(BRRRR)"

Ritsu looked at her cell phone that she had placed on top of across from her and reached out for it.

"A text?"

Ritsu slid her thumb across the touch screen of her smart phone and put her password in and saw she had quite a few messages in her inbox, so she went through them and ended on the last text, it was from...

"M-Mio?"

she opened the text.

"Ritsu?"

then there was another

"Ritsu, I want to talk to you...are you there?"

Ritsu didn't know what to say but she replied.

"What's up Mio?"

"Hey, Nothing much but i was wondering if we could talk"

"Ah sure, you wanna come over?"

"yeah, that'd be great"

"k then, you wanna **come** over now or..."

"Is now ok?"

"Yeah"

"fine, i'll be there in a couple of minutes"

"Ah, wait"

Ritsu blushed at what she was going to say next.

"what is it, Ritsu?"

Ritsu exhaled and sent the text

_"Be carful"_

* * *

well part two will go up in a couple of days, or maybe tomorrow, who knows.

hehehe, i split it in two parts, sorry if it's so short and all

* * *

**Next chapter**

Mio goes over to Ritsu house and they have talk about the recent events.

Mio reflects on what Mugi has told her.

Yui and Azusa...go on a...DATE?!

Ritsu explains why she wanted to protect Mio so badly.

Mio decides if she should make a move or just stay as friends

* * *

Welp that's that for now

Till Next Time, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Finally part 2

Here it is, The final chapter!

(Author screams frantically)

Welp, this is it for this fic...sadly

* * *

I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes ect.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

_"Be Careful"_

Mio smiled, 'Ritsu'

Mio was now only starting to realize just how much Ritsu really worried about her. Mugi had told her that as much as Ritsu bothered and teased her, Ritsu always really cared.

The raven haired girl blushed and put her cell phone into her sweater pocket, she walked out her room and went down stairs.

"Mio?"

"Yes Mom?"

"where are you going?"

A blush tainted Mio's cheeks, "I-I'm going to go check up on Ritsu"

Mio's mother smiled, "Ok, well be careful and make sure you call me when you get there"

Mio nodded and left.

* * *

Ritsu put her phone back at the center of the table and continued to eat.

'I wonder why Mio wants to talk?'

She slurped the noddles that her brother had left her. when she finished she stood up from her chair and left the kitchen and went to the living room.

Ritsu waited for her dear best friend, she stood by the door and leaned against the wall's surface.

"(Ding) (Dong)", The door bell rang and Ritsu quickly opened the door.

"H-Hey, Ritsu", Mio said with a blush on her face.

"Hey, Mio...Uh come on in hehehe"

Mio walked in and took off her shoes, Ritsu, with one hand, handed Mio a pair on extra slippers.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "Soooo, you wanted to talk?"

Mio's blushed once again, "uh, yeah", Mio took a glance at Ritsu's broken arm and winced.

Ritsu noticed Mio staring, "It doesn't really hurt", The Drummer gave The Bassist her usual Grin

The Bassist bit her lower lip, she felt a familiar knot forming in her throat, 'No, don't cry...Don't cry, keep it together'

"Uh wanna head to my room?"

Mio simply nodded.

* * *

"KYAAAH!"

A familiar scream filled the Tainaka's house, followed by laughter.

"Ah-hahaha!, That was gold!"

Ritsu forgot to put a plastic mouse away, It laid on the floor and Mio had stepped on it.

"RITSU!", "(Smack!)", then an "ITAI!"

Mio Smacked her friend over the head with her fist.

"Baka!"

Ritsu rubbed her head, "~Sooo rough Mio-Nyan"

Mio blushed furiously. Why was Ritsu being so ruthless today with her teasing?

'Baka'

The bassist however was now calming down, her face softened. Ritsu looked over to a pair of drum sticks, Mio noticed her friends face sadden.

"No Drums huh?"

The injured girl flashed a weak grin, "Yeah, just for now"

'It's all my fault'

Mio's lips crunched up, she was trying to hold back tears. Ritsu noticed and quickly sat Mio down.

"Hey hey, don't cry, don't cry", Ritsu said nervously, "I'm fine, i'm alive...you're alive and fine too"

Ritsu's pleading was futile. A few tears began to escape the Bassist's stormy grey eyes. The Drummer brought her hand up to her friend's face, she caressed her rosy cheek, The pad of her thumb stopping a few tears.

"C'mon Mio, don't cry-"

"It's all my fault, you ended up like this, bruised up and hurt", Mio sobbed.

"Mio-"

"Shut up and let me finish, baka"

Ritsu did what she was told, she remained quiet and she listened.

"You got hurt because of me. You almost got killed", Mio kept going on and on.

Ritsu felt herself biting her own lip, she couldn't stand being quiet any longer.

"-Why didn't you get help? Why-"

"They would have violated you by then", Ritsu cut Mio off

"Ri-"

"No, You let me talk now", Ritsu demanded, "They would have violated you, their intentions was to hurt you...I-I just wasn't going to run away, Mio..."

Mio remained silent.

"...there's no way was going to let those dirty bastards take your chastity..."

Mio's eyes widened, 'R-Ritsu'

"...I'd rather die than let some random, dirty, assholes take something so precious from you"

The bassist felt her heart skip, her cheeks a flame and her eyes seemed to fill itself with something...Desire but for what? her childhood friend?

* * *

_In all honesty, The bassist loved the Drummer, she loved her so much._

_Not in the way a friend loves another friend..._

_But in the way a lover loves a lover, or better yet..._

_In the way a wife loves her husband..._

* * *

Tears began to fall again but this time the tear were accompanied with giggles, Sweet giggles.

"Huh? uhh Mio, you alright?", Ritsu asked questioningly

Mio sniffled and wiped a few of her tears away. she began to straighten herself out.

"You know, when the guys got me to the floor...You were all i could think about", Mio said

Mio turned to Ritsu and took hold of her free hand.

"Mio..."

Steel grey met Piercing amber

"Ritsu, that was all i could think about", Mio's voice was soft

Mio caressed her childhood friend and savior's hand. Ritsu felt her own cheeks begin to burn.

"I was so scared, and when you came. I knew I was going to be okay"

Mio was now pouring her heart to her beloved Drummer.

"I always felt safe with you, even if you did tease me endlessly sometimes...but i knew you only did it with good intentions"

Mio's next action caught the Drummer by surprise. Mio stopped caressing Ritsu's hand, she slowly brought it up to her chest...she placed Ritsu's hand over her heart. Ritsu's blush intensified.

"M-M-Mio?"

Ritsu felt Mio's heart beating, but that wasn't what had her blushing like crazy, it was the fact that her hand was over her best friend's breast that had her this way.

Mio kept the hand there, she kept the eye contact. she herself had flushed cheeks but that didn't stop her.

"M-My heart, It only beats this way...For you"

Ritsu's mouth dropped, she was really caught off guard by all this. The Drummer never expected the Bassist to love her back.

"M-Mio, A-Are you s-saying you..."

Mio nodded as she smiled shyly

* * *

_Mio loved everything about Ritsu, From Ritsu's Roguish grins to Ritsu's devilish and mischievous personality._

_Although sometimes The drummer was too impish a times, it didn't matter. As long as The bassist got to stick around._

* * *

Ritsu could feel Mio's heart beating, she could tell this was not some cruel joke to get back at her. This was for real.

The Drummer's face softened, "I never would have thought, i'd have that affect on you...I mean, i'm childish and immature. You're the opposite"

Mio smiled, "You may be all that Ritsu, but you still captured my heart...So...What'll you do?"

Ritsu felt her own heart race, she let a smile play on her lips, "Your wish is my command, Princess...What do you want me to do?"

_"Stay with me"_

* * *

Months have passed since the incident, 3 to be accurate.

Mio and Ritsu have became lovers and Ritsu has somewhat recovered, Azusa and Yui followed in not too long after. Everything fell into place, it all felt normal again.

"ITAI!"

...Well almost

"Ritsu, how many times do i have to tell you, don't get to inappropriate"

"Hehehe, Ricchan's a pervert", Yui said as she held her Kohai's hand.

"Like you're one to talk, senpai"

"Awwww, Azunyan, That's are secret!"

The group went to one of Mugi's villas, basically for another training camp.

"Jeez Mio, I'm still recovering, take it easy", Ritsu said she was rubbing her left arm.

Mio sighed, "Sorry, but just...have some restraints ok?", Mio gave Ritsu a tender peck on the lips

Ritsu smiled, "Restraints?", Ritsu hugged her shy girlfriend from behind and whispered into her ear.

"I'll show you some restraints, let's head to our room"

Mio blushed, "No, We agreed that we'd go back to doing "it" when this training camp is over", Mio whispered back.

"Oh C'mon...A Quickie? no?"

"No", Mio stood firm on her decision.

"Hehehe", Ritsu let out a devilish chuckle, "~oh but we'll have to go to our room eventually, to sleep right? I'll ravage you then"

"RITSU!"

"(Smack!)"

"ITAI!"

Azusa and Yui smiled, Azusa sat in her senior's lap, "(sigh) Poor Mio-Senpai"

Yui smiled, she kissed her lovers shoulder, "Hey Azusa, how about we check otu a few cafes around here?"

Since Yui and Azusa stared dating, Yui started calling Azusa by her name, although sometimes she'd still call her Azunyan. As for Azusa, she tends to call Yui by her first name now.

"Hmmm, that'd be nice", Azusa stood up, "I'll tell Mugi-senpai, we're going to have a look around the city"

Yui nodded.

Ritsu had a pack of ice on her head, she sat next to Yui.

"Man, Mio's too shy", Ritsu whined

"That makes two of us, Azusa's the same", Yui stated

"Mio and Azusa are quite similar", A women's voice said

"Yeah"

"Agreed-ACK SAWAKO!?"

Ritsu and Yui huddled together, "Where'd you come from!?"

"I've been here the whole time!"

"Really!?", Ritsu questioned

"Yeah!", Sawako answered her students.

"You guys didn't notice?", Mio said to the two huddled together.

"N-No", Ritsu and Yui said in sync

Azusa and Mugi showed up, Mio scoffed.

"That's hurtful", Sawako huddled into a corner, a gloomy aura surrounded her.

Azusa and Mugi Giggled.

"Me and Azusa are alike...", Mio said, Azusa came in and finished her senpai's sentence, "...And You and Yui are alike as well"

The group all laughed.

* * *

Ritsu couldn't help but stare lovingly at her lover and Mio couldn't help it either. They both loved each other very much, though Mio was now thinking about what Ritsu said earlier...

"Wait are you really going to Ravage me?", Mio asked as she was folding her clothing into a drawer in their room.

"Hmmm, Of course...don't i always-ACK!", Ritsu ducked and avoided a...Bra to the face.

In the end, Ritsu kept her promise.

Everything worked out perfect, oh yes. just perfect.

_**End**_

* * *

Welp i hope you all like this final chapter, thanks for sticking with this to the end.

Might make a sequel to this, who knows...

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Bye, Till next time!


End file.
